Sonamy love story adventure
by StellaStar the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and Amy was happy together because they had 5 little hedgie by their side. One night, after a birthday party, they disappeared. Sonic takes the risk to leave his beloved wife. Will he saved his children? And who's the kidnappers? Read to find out. Couples may contain, Shadouge, Silvaze, Knuxikal and Taiream.
1. Engagement

**A/N Yes, I posted this on deviantart. This was my first Sonamy story. I wrote this when I was 13-14. Please review so I can improve. For now, enjoy.**

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog with Amy Rose, behind his back, were racing through town to a famous restaurant at Mobius. They had been together for a year and now this is their third date.

"Where are we going?" Amy said, holding tightly to her blue hero.  
"You'll see." He replied back. "Now close your eyes."  
"Ok." Amy did what he said, feeling excited.

Sonic, gently clutching Amy behind him, speeds inside to the top of the restaurant. Sonic then puts her down.

Amy was wearing her usual outfit. But since then, she grew up matured and beautiful. She now has long hair that flow down passed her shoulders.

Sonic has some clothes on him. He had on a white shirt with a red jacket and dark jeans just for this occasion.

"Are we there yet?" She asked, still with her eyes closed.  
Sonic putted his hand on hers and said, "Yeah, you can open them up now."

Amy slowly opened her eyes. She gasped. "Wow, this place is beautiful!"  
"A-and so are you." He said with a blush on his muzzle.

"T-thank you, Sonic." She then blushed really red like Knuckle's fur when she saw his hand on top of hers. "Why are we for?" Amy asked. Sonic got confused by this and raise an eyebrow. She then sweats a little. Of course they here for their third date. She then asked a different question. "I-I mean, why are we on top of the restaurant's roof and not inside?"  
Sonic nodded. "Good question, Ames."

They are sitting on one of the tables with two mini candles and one pink rose. Not much people are around and it was really quiet, just how Sonic likes it.

"We're here because..." Sonic stands up and kneels to the ground with a red velvet case. He then opens it up. Amy was shocked at this and asked, "Oh, Sonic are those ring...?"

"Amy?" He said and smiled shyly.  
"Yes?" She said, hoping he'll ask her to marry her.  
Sonic takes a deep breath. "Will y-you married m-me?"  
Amy gasped at this. She blushed and whispered. "Yes, Sonikku... I'll marry you!

Sonic knew she'll say yes. He feels so proud to say the four words. He pulled her close to him and kissed her lips.

Amy kissed back with the same passion, feeling a tear rolling down her muzzle. When they broke up, Sonic puts the ring on one of Amy's finger and while he did this, all the people that is on the roof cheered and clapped.

* * *

**A/N To be continued :) Sonic and Amy don't belong to me. The same with all the chapters (soon).**


	2. Wedding day part 1

Sonic and Amy are getting ready for their wedding at the Station Square Beach.

Sonic was very nervous. "So, how's the others?" He asked Tails, who's the only one in the room because the others were checking their girls. Tails replied to him that they're okay and good. "And recently, I asked Cream out for a date after your wedding." He blushed.  
"Good for you, bro!"  
"Thanks." Tails said and smiled shyly.  
"Now, do I look good?" Sonic was wearing a white suit and white pants with grey shoes.  
"Wow, you do! Congratulations, big bro." Tails replied with a thumbs up.  
Sonic sweats a little. "Thanks, little bro."

Silver comes in the room along with Knuckles and Shadow. "You guys, hurry up!"  
"Yeah, stop with the chit chat." Knuckles added.  
"Come on bachelor, everyone is here." Shadow said with his arms crossed.

"Um Cream, how do I look?" Amy was wearing a white wedding dress, a pearl necklace on her neck and also a pearl bracelet on her elbow-length white gloves. She also has a veil with red roses on top of her head.  
"Don't worry, Miss Amy. You look beautiful already." Cream replied with a smile.  
"I know. It's just, I'm so nervous." She said, looking at the mirror again.  
"You're not the only one though. It's normal to be nervous on their first wedding." Cream said with a reassuring voice.  
"Thank you, Cream." She hugged her.  
Cream hugged her back. "No problem, Amy." Amy smiles and cries a little.

Blaze walks in the room. "Come on girls, everyone is waiting for you."  
"Hey pinky, don't cry, you'll ruin the make-up." Rouge pouted.  
Amy wipes her tears. "Sorry, Rouge."  
Blaze handed Amy a bouquet of red roses.  
"Now, let's go." Tikal said.

'Woah, the girls are right. My relatives, Sonic's parents and well, almost everyone I know is here.' Amy thought to herself. 'Ok Amy. Don't panic, breathe.' Amy takes a deep breath. People stand up and looked at her with awe. Some of them whistle. She nervously walk down the aisle towards her newly husband at the altar with a smile.

* * *

**A/N If you don't like it, don't comment, please! Especially my writing! I know there's too much dialogue, I'll try to fix that, ok? Anyway, hope you guys like it...**


	3. Wedding day part 2

**A/N Like I said in devianatart, I'm sorry it's short. Well, hope you like it ^^;**

* * *

Amy had arrived at the altar and smiled back at Sonic. Tails, despite his age, decided to be the priest. "Amy Rose, do you swear to Sonic to be your husband?" Amy nodded and replied, "I swear." Tails glanced at Sonic next and asks the same question. Sonic also nodded and replied, "I swear."  
"Then I pronounce you husband and wife," Tails said with a grin and added, "You may kiss the bride." Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist, dip her down, and kisses her lips while Amy went red in the face and kisses him back. Everyone stands up, clapped and cheered.

Sonic and Amy were getting ready for bed at their new house. If you'd called 'mansion' a house. But Amy doesn't mind and loved it anyway. "You know, we don't have to have a big wedding. We could just have a normal wedding and only invited our friends and families." Amy said, while changing to her pyjamas. "What are you talking about? I want our wedding to be special and best of all weddings in the world," He also added, "Just for you."

Amy joined Sonic on the bed. "Aww, that's so sweet of you, Sonikku." Sonic faced Amy, his nose touching hers. "Say that nickname again~?" He asked seductively to her. Amy giggled. "I love you, Sonikku." He kissed her. "I love you too, Ames." Amy kissed back and Sonic pulled up the blanket to have some privacy with her pink wife.


End file.
